L Note
by Undremerfae
Summary: L's life and first feelings of love. LxOC Spoilers Lemon
1. Konnichiwa

I opened my eyes. I think I got hit. Light...that bastard. I know he's Kira... just know it..... Sucks there's nothing to do about it though.

Lately I've been pretty lonely. It's hard waking up from a hangover, and realizing, and saying to yourself, "No one was here for me. No one wanted to tuck me in bed. No one wanted to stay with me..." I sat up for a moment thinking about nothing. I decided to get up and get me sum cookies.....at 6:00 in the morning.

I really do have no life.

I started thinking about m childhood. It was just as lonely as my life now. I lay down thinking. "Is it the way I sit? I mean, it's not like I WANT to sit like this...I just can't sit any other way...." I sat up again and looked angrily at the cookies. "Hmph....Stupid job...stupid, stupid everything." There was a knock on the door. "What? It's like, 6:00!" I walked up to get the door and brushed the cookie crumbs. Some chocolate was on my finger, so I put my finger in my mouth and sucked it off. I opened the door. A girl a few years younger than me stood at the door. She looked up at me. "Is this the residence of Ryu-" She stopped in mid-sentence. She blushed a little. She quickly looked down. "Ryuuzaki Ryuga.....?" I smelled something reallllly sweet....I hadn't smelled it before. Was it the girl? I leaned over and sniffed her a little. I guess I got too close, because she tensed up, and I could hear her hear pound. I moved back and took my finger out of my mouth. "Yes. It is. May I ask who you are?" The girl stopped blushing. She seemed more relaxed. "I am Mizu Yamino....Um....do you mind if I come in to talk to you about something.....?" I raised an eyebrow. "What for?" I asked. She looked up at me. "Your job." My heart skipped a beat. I agreed to let her in. She walked in slowly. Like she was afraid of a boobie-trap or something. I sat down on the couch and she sat down across from me. "Um...You work as a private investigator....don't you?" I had to nod. She looked down. "I want to help you.....Light....he's not fair...." I smiled. "That's very nice of you. We can go to headquarters now if you want. We'll have to evaluate you, and run a few tests, but if you pass those you're good to go..." I just had to say that.......this feeling I had all of a sudden.....What made me feel it?

Her.

Her....

Mizu....

Mizu stood up and smiled. "Good. I can't wait to start." I smiled back.

I was smiling....?

I bit my lip and thought for a second. "Ja, let's go." Mizu smiled, and said "okay." I couldn't help but smile! Someone actually wanted to be with me? I opened the door for her. "Have you eaten yet?" Mizu looked at me and smiled. "No...I haven't.....I didn't know we were going directly there....I'm sorry..." I closed the door behind me. "It's alright. All I ate was a few cookies, so I'm hungry too." Mizu raised her eyebrows. "Cookies?" I looked down. "Yeah, I'm a sugarholic." Mizu laughed a little.

And _that...._was the most beautiful sound I ever heard in my entire life.

We had to take a bus, considering I had no car, and she was fine with it. Her? Fine with it? Pfft. No....nobody's gonna love a guy who doesn't have a car and makes 'em ride a stupid city bus...

She got off the bus first. I followed her slowly....not really her, but I followed her smell.....It was nice....She---

did she look back at me?

she did?

Did she want to see where I was, or was she looking at me?

Well, I was right next to her pretty much....soooo....

She just wanted to look at me..........

Mizu smiled at him. "Where are we going? I'd be happy to pay for it if you don't mind....I mean, you payed for the bus already--" I looked at her. "No, no. Food is more expensive than a bus. I'll pay." Mizu blushed a little. "T...Thanks..." I felt something in my chest. No, no, no. I can't fall for someone right now.

I was falling....

fast....

really fast......

Mizu looked up at me. "Um.....Ryuuzaki-san.....why are we....at a pastry shop?" I looked up. "Oh! Oh we are aren't we...?" She looked at it. "I've never been here. What's the food like? Is it good?" I looked down at her. "Yeah. I come here all the time....."

My heart beat really fast....

all of a sudden.....

I just wanted to hug her.

All of a sudden......

I just wanted to kiss her.

I blinked. "uuuhhuh huh.....how about we go in now?" Mizu smiled. "okay! I've never had pastries for breakfast.....do you do this often Ryuuzaki-san?" I smiled. "Yes...actually I do....I eat lots of sweets......It's a little weird I know but I--" Mizu smiled. "You're not weird...Ryuuzaki-san. I joined the investivagation because of you. You're fighting for a good cause, Ryuuzaki-saaannnn." She was adorable. She was serious when she needed to be, and she was also light hearted....

I wanted to love her.

I do?

I opened the door for the pastry shop for her. She walked in slowly. "Nervous?" I asked. She looked at me and blushed. Now THAT made my heart skip a beat and beat against my chest. "I'm not...I don't know exactly...I've never been here before. Is all." She looked down. I smiled. "So you can come to my house and ask for a job, but you can walk into a pastry shop for breakfast?" I sat down in a seat.........

Like how I usually sit.

Mizu smiled and sat down across from me. She looked at me and asked, "Do you always sit like that....?" Thank God.... she asked it like a question...not an insult. I looked down. "Y.....Yeah. I do." Mizu smiled. "Okay." I looked in her eyes.....

I looked at my pants. "Oh shit." I mumbled. Mizu looked at me. "Hm?" I looked up at her. "N...Nothing!"


	2. Dreams

"L!" I was dreaming. It was yesterday that Mizu joined the team. "L!!" I felt warm....more like hot...like....sweating in my sleep. All I heard was a voice though...what was....?

"L!" I was having the weirdest dream in my life. "L! Stop it!" I started breathing hard, and I get a weird feeling...you know...down there...I tried to think of what I was dreaming about. I finally did.

I was having sex with Mizu.

I saw her sweat and her hair was messed up. She was lying on my bed, and I could see me. ME. Of all people, on top of her, doing that thing that I saw once in a pop up ad on google. I think it was called hump...ing? Yeah....and I was doing it really hard or something I guess cuz she was moaning and screaming real loud and whatnot.  
She was shouting my name too. Like, she actually enjoyed it. *The "feeling" felt even worse, but then...it stopped. I opened my eyes quickly. "WHA!?" I looked down and I thought I pissed myself. It sure wasn't piss. I freaked out and jumped out of the bed. I bought the bed recently, cuz I keep getting hangovers, and I don't want to keep passing out on my couch, cuz it's constantly covered in crumbs and sometimes wet from beer. I tore off the bed sheets and threw them in the laundry. "Expose of the evidence! Expose of the evidence! Haaaaaaa....." I turned on the washing machine, and as I heard it start, guess what? I noticed my underwear was wet too. I shouted a little and ran to change my underwear. I did and I put on pants, just in case Mizu came by. I picked up the disgusting underwear and held it away from me as best as I could. I ran to the washing machine and shoved it in with the other nastiness. I slammed the washing machine door shut, and ran to the bathroom to wash my hands.

As I was drying them, I heard the doorbell go off. I walked to the door. I opened it, "Hello?" My eyes widened and I felt warm. "Hey, L-san. I was thinking we could go somewhere for food today...." I looked at Mizu and my heart pounded. The images of the naked Mizu in bed with me flashed across my vision. I felt warm again and I stared at her for a second. She blushed a little and smiled. "W...We could go to that pastry place again! The food was really good there!" My mind finally stopped putting the images in my head, and I smiled. "Yeah. That would be fine. I'll be ready in a second......You wanna come in?" Mizu blushed a little and smiled. "Sure!" As soon as she stepped in my house I felt warm again. I don't know why, but I had this really weird feeling....not a feeling, but an urge, or a strong thought. I wanted to take her arm and pin he against something and kiss her. I wanted her to kiss me back. Whoa, whoa.....whoa. I blinked and my heart beat a little faster. I coughed to myself. "U...Um do you want something to drink?" Mizu looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, sure." I pointed to the couch. You can sit down if you want. I cleaned my house top to bottom the day before yesterday. Mizu smiled. "Mkay." She sat down on the couch and I walked to go get her something to drink. I was poured the water and I looked back at her. "Maybe..." I thought. "She likes me too?"

Okay. I admit it. I guess I like her. I do....

I do....

I walked back and gave her the glass. "Ah...Thank you, L-san." I smiled and put my hands in my pockets. "I'm gonna go get ready." I said. "I'll be back in a minute." I walked to my room to change my shirt. I sighed and looked in the mirror. My hair was too neat. I took some AXE "hair gel" and brushed it through my hair. I walked back out to Mizu, and she had drunken all the water. "You were thirsty?" Mizu smiled. "A little bit." She said sweetly. She stood up. "You ready to go?" I asked. She smiled. "Yep." I opened the door for her and she walked out and I followed.

We arrived at the pastry shop. We sat at the table we sat at last time. I sat...like I usually do. Mizu didn't care...

She didn't......care...


	3. Chapter 3

I looked around the room. "Mizu-san." Mizu looked up at me, with her big blue eyes. "Hm?" I looked in her eyes. "Thanks for coming to the work-team yesterday....we need the extra help." Mizu smiled. "nn....Well, I'm glad I could help, Ryuuzaki-kun." L smiled. Mizu blushed a little. She looked down. "Ano....I'm glad you could come with me today. I've been feeling kinda lonely." My eyes widened. "Why are you?" Mizu smiled. "Well, my old boyfriend recently died. We got in a fight and on his way home he was shot...." I felt a pain in my chest. I could only think one thing: "I want to help you feel better." She continued with her story. "I feel bad because...I never got a chance to say goodbye, or I'm sorry, or I love you." I looked down. "You....loved him?" Mizu looked at me. "Eh? No.....not really. We had only dated for a little bit, and he was in a gang.....so....it was kinda hard for me." She smiled ^_^. "So. Ryuuzaki-kun. Do you have any friends? A girlfriend?" I looked at her. "No." Her eyes widened a little. "Really.......? No one?" I shook my head a little. "Oh....well....I'm your friend....ne?" My heart skipped a beat. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to hug her really bad. I smiled. "Yeah." I said. Mizu smiled. "Good." She said. I put my head on my knees and thought for a minute. "Mizu-san......I really want to hold you. But...can I even hold your hand? Will my dream come true?" Sooner or later the waitress came by to take our orders.

We left the pastry shop and walked to the bus stop. I looked at Mizu. I really wanted to love her. I took a deep breath. "Um. Mizu....?" She looked up at me. "Hm?" I looked in her eyes. "Can I....." I moved my arm and gently took her hand. She blushed and gasped a little. "Do....that....?" She looked at our hands together. "U....um.....Uh....." I looked at her. "Or should I let go?" I asked. I slowly moved my hand, but Mizu grasped it. "N...no...it's fine....." She said quietly. I smiled. "Okay." I said.

We got on the bus, and we sat down next to each other and we still held hands. Mizu yawned. "haaan..." She blinked s few times and shut her eyes. "I'm sleepy..." She said. The bus started and I think she fell asleep. After a minute, I felt something on my left side of my body. I looked to see what it was. "Eh?" It was Mizu asleep. The train must have moved her over. Her eyes were closed and she was leaning against me. I almost looked away, but then--

Mizu grasped my hand harder.

I looked quickly at her. She looked the same.....

------------------------After we got home I asked her if she wanted to come in. She smiled. "Sure." She stepped in and I closed the door. "Haaa..........It's nice to be in the warmth again." I looked at her and smiled. "Yep." We sat and talked for a little bit. Mostly about Kira and how it's going to be so epic if we catch him.

It was getting late, and it was about time to go. She looked at the clock and noticed it was already 7:45. "Haa! I have to go home and get dinner ready for my little sister! Sorry for all the trouble!" She stood up and bowed. I stood up too. She looked at me and smiled. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to just hold her hand anymore. I stepped a little closer to her. I leaned in front of her face. She blushed and her eyes widened a little. "A...ano...Ryuuzaki-san--" I looked in her eyes. I felt a warm rush go through me. I may commit social suicide every breathing moment of my life.......but...

I want to be loved too.

I leaned in and kissed Mizu on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her. I didn't want to let go....She stumbled a little and she put her hands on my chest, and moved them to my shoulders.

I kept kissing her. Like how they do in the movies. Like when the guy opened his mouth just a little....We stood there for just a minute more. Holding and kissing each other. I...had never even hugged someone.......held their hand......no one made me feel this way.

I pulled away a little bit. I was still close to her face. I was taller than her, so I put my forehead to hers. She looked at me. I looked in her eyes. She was shaking a little. My hair was long, so it covered my eyes, but I'm Asian so she could see a little bit. "I never noticed...." She said quietly. "Your eyes.......are really brown and pretty...." I looked at her and bit my lip. "Thank you..." I whispered. I hugged her again. "Ah....." I could feel and hear her heart pounding. And I'm sure she could hear mine. All of a sudden, the images in my dream reappeared in my head. I felt a weird feeling again. I felt warm. I touched Mizu's cheek. "Thank you....for everything...." She blushed. "Y...you're welcome..." She said quietly. I hugged her again. I rocked side to side. "Ne.....Mizu...?" "Hm?" I pulled and looked in her eyes. "Come by any time okay?" Mizu blushed. "Okay....." She looked down. "I'm really sorry, but...I have to go....my brother is only about 10, he can't handle food himself." I smiled. "It's okay." I said. I released her from my arms, and I let her go. I didn't want to. I'll never want to, ever. She smiled at me and hugged he really quick. She ran to the door and opened it. She looked back at me. "Bye.....L" I watched as she closed the door, and I listened until I heard the footsteps drift into the silence.

There was only one thing to do now. Get cookies and go on the computer. To do what you ask? ........well.....Watch porn.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened the bag of cookies. I looked up random stuff on Wikipedia until a pop up ad came up. I put a cookie in my mouth and sucked it little. I clicked it right away. I had to wait for the screen to load. When it did, my mouth hung open and the cookie fell out of muh mouth and onto the floor. I covered my eyes. "Ew....Ew.....Eeeew....." I realized I couldn't escape what was going on my computer. There was sound?! I peeked through my fingers and looked at the screen. I felt warm and fuzzy. "That's........?" I put my hands down. "That's what I want to do?" I thought. I watched closely, taking mental note on what were movements that made the girl make a weird noise, but made me feel warm. I watched the video about 5 times, and then I decided that was enough. I exited out of the screen, and went to go watch TV and drink some beer.

I tossed the bottle of beer and bag of chips on the couch. I took off my shirt just in case I fell asleep. Falling asleep isn't really my thing but......I wanted to dream again. I turned on the T.V. I was flipping through channels and I saw a perfume commercial. "La noche del Beso" It said. I thought of Mizu. The commercial showed girls riding horses and holding boys. I closed my eyes and put me head back. I imagined what it would be like if that were Mizu and me. I opened them and thought I was about to cry. I really wanted to be with her. I blinked the tears back and at up. I got my money and decided to go get the perfume. I wanted my life to be like the commercial. I had to take the bus and it was late, so I had to wait a while before one came by.

I walked into the huge shopping area. I looked at the signs and tried to find the perfume section. It took a little while, since I haven't been to the mall in so long, but I finally found the department. It was almost Christmas, or Valentine's day or something, cuz there were a whole lotta people there.(I don't know I don't have a calendar.) I looked for a sign that read "La noche del Beso." I walked around and sooner or later, a really sweet smell came to me. I turned to look for its source and you guessed it. "La noche del Beso..." I said to myself. I walked over to the counter. "What is this?" I asked. The lady at the counter turned to me. "It just came in. It's half of or today only. Do you wanna buy it?" I picked up the bottle. "Can I give it to someone, or do I have to keep it?" The lady laughed a little and raised n eyebrow. "You can give it to someone else....I promise. We can have a name engraved in the bottle if you want for only 50 yen more." I smiled. "Yes." I said. The lady pointed to the bottles. "Which size do you want?" I pointed to the big one. "Big." I said. The lady nodded and picked it up. "What name do you want engraved?" I thought for a second. "No name....a word. two words." She smiled "okay." she said. "I want the words: Mizu no Tenshi." She looked at me blankly. "O...okay?" She walked over to the man on the other side of the counter. He took the bottle, went in a separate room, and about 5 minutes later, he came out with a really pretty bottle, with Beautifully written Kanji on it. I smiled. "Thank you." I said. The lady counted up the total of the money. "Your total is 50,000 yen." I pulled out the money from my pockets and put it on the counter. "Here" I said. The lady picked up the money and put it in the cash register. "Have a nice day." She said as she put the perfume in a bag. I picked up the bag and -sigh-....held it like how I hold things. She raised an eyebrow. I smiled. "Thank you." I said. I walked out of the building and rode the bus home.

I sat on my couch again. I looked in the bag. "Tenshi no Mizu." I said. I put the bag down, popped open my beer bottle, and took a huge gulp. Now I just had to wait until the next time Mizu came by. ....I was looking forward to it.

Mizu didn't come by the next day. But she came by today. The doorbell rang, and I smiled because I knew who it was. I ran to open it and there she was. Wearing a plaid skirt, and a light brown jacket with fake fur. "H...happy valentine's day...." She said quietly. I looked away from her eyes and to her hands, which held a bag of slightly burnt, small, heart shaped cookies. My eyes widened. She motioned them closer to me. Like she was....like she was _giving_them to me? She gulped a little. She looked up in my eyes. "Here..." She said even quieter. I felt like I was going to cry. My first present. Ever. I slowly reached out my hand to take the bag. I carefully cupped them in my hands, careful not to break the fragile cookies. Mizu's eyes lit up. "I hope you like them. My sister and I worked all day yesterday to make them! And since you love sweets so much, I thought you should get some too!" She smiled. I smiled back. I blinked. "Oh. I have something for you too." I said. Mizu blushed. "For me? You didn't have to-" I took her hand. "Come in. I'll give it to you now."

I took her into my room. Mizu took off her jacket and put it on a hanger. "Sit down. I'll be back in a second." I smiled and ran to get the perfume. It was still in the bag. I read the writing. Tenshi no Mizu. "That's what you are to me Mizu.....Tenshi..." I opened the drawer on the nightstand, and took the bag, carrying it like I do. I walked over and sat next to her. I took her hands and put the bag in them. She blushed. "L? Y...you really didn't have to get me anything....." I leaned closer to her face. "Open it.....please..." She blushed a little and slowly opened the bag. The bag was open and her eyes lit up. "L........" She touched the blue frosted glass bottle, shaped like a wing, with many feathers. "L....?" She held the bottle in her hands. "Thank you...." She said. I felt warm inside. "Try it." I said. Mizu looked at me. "O...okay..." I took the bottle from her. She looked at me, with bright eyes. I sprayed where the girl in the commercial did, at the nape of her neck. Mizu sniffed the air and smiled. "It smells really nice!" She said, smiling. I leaned closer to her, trying to make the smell stay in my head...so when I dreamed......

Mizu put her hand on my shoulder. We were falling to the bed. I didn't notice, but when I did, I remembered the porn. My heart beat fast and my eyes widened. The feeling down there came up again. Mizu blushed. "L...?" I looked in her eyes. I wanted to do what they were doing in the video. I wanted to make her happy. I leaned in quickly and kissed her. She moved a little. I didn't want her to go away. I grabbed her hand. I stopped kissing her. "Mizu...." I looked in her eyes.

"I love you."

Mizu blushed. "L...?" I kissed her again. This time she didn't move. She gripped my hand. I wanted to have my dream come true.

I want my dream

I want my dream........


	5. Chapter 5

My dream didn't happen.

But something did.

"I love you too............"

I almost cried. I think I was, because she was looking in my eyes and then she smiled. "You okay?" She said sweetly. I shut my eyes tightly. I felt a tear or two come out of my eyes. "I'm fine..." I said. I lunged down and laid on top of her. I started crying. I was happy.....really, really happy....that was the first time I heard the word "love" come out of someone's mouth when they're speaking about me! Mizu put her hand on the back of my head, and pet my hair. "L......you sure you're okay?" I nodded, and sniffed. "I'm fine....

thank you." I said. I felt her heartbeat.........I laid with her for a long time. I fell asleep in her arms

When I woke up she was gone. I blinked and looked around for a trace of her. I couldn't find her, but there was a note on the table. I opened it and read it. "L, Thank you for everything today. I hope you feel okay. The perfume smells wonderful." She drew a cute face "^_^. I'm sorry I left. You fell asleep and I didn't want you wake you up, but my sister needs dinner.

Love-Mizu."

I tightened my grip on the note. "I love you too Mizu."

It was the next day. I got up and went to work in the office. "Good morning, Ryuuzaki-kun." I looked up to see Light. "Oh. Hi." I knew he was Kira! I knew it!

Mizu walked through the door. "Good morning." She said cheerfully. Light looked at me. He noticed I was smiling. "Good morning, Mizu-san." Mizu smiled. "Good morning." She looked over at me. "Good morning Ryuuzaki." She said. I smiled. "Good morning." I replied. I was sitting at the monitors. Mizu came and sat next to me. I could smell her perfume. The one I got her...

She typed stuff in on the computer. "Okay...sooo.....It seems Kira made seventeen killings yesterday...." I looked at the screen she was looking at. "It seems so." I looked sharply at Light. "Raito. Come help us with this."

We spent hours working on a tactic to find him, and hours trying to find out who he would kill next.

It started to rain. Mizu looked out the window. "Ooooooh......I walked over here! Crap!" Light looked at her. "I brought an umbrella. You can take it; I'll just use my jacket." Mizu pressed her head against the window. "Thanks." I heard her stomach growl. "Oh...sorry." She said. I smiled. "I have some extra cake at my house. I think I have a few ohagi and a banana too. You can come over and eat it with me." Mizu turned and looked at me. She looked back outside. "My sister is at a friend's house....so she'll be fine if I'm not home." Light raised an eyebrow. "What about your parents?" I saw Mizu get tensed up.

"They're gone." She said quietly.

"My dad killed my mom. He was sentenced to death in America where I lived until I came here."

My eyes widened. She was hurt too. She didn't have parents either. She needed someone.

It was time to go home. Mizu was about to leave, but light gabbed her shoulder. "Mizu-san, don't forget this." He handed her the umbrella. Mizu took it and bowed a little. "Thank you, Raito-san." She looked at me. "Let's go." She said. I opened the door for her and She stepped out and looked back at Light, who he said was "going to stay to do more investigation work." She turned back and stood under the roof. (note: It's like how buildings and houses have...those little roofs that stick above the doorway outside.) She opened the umbrella. I walked ahead of her in the rain. She stepped down the stairs. "Ryuuzaki....don't you wanna share the umbrella?" I looked down then back up at her. "No I'm fine." She looked concerned for a second. "Are you sure? You're going to get all wet..." I smiled. "I'm fine. Let's go." She trotted up next to me. "So you eat sweets all the time huh?" I looked down. "Yea." She smiled. "That's interesting. I can't believe you're not the least bit chubby. Lucky you, huh?" I looked at her. "Mmmmhhm. It's nice. My favorite food is tea." She cocked her head. "Tea? Um....That's not food...Ryuuzaki...." I smiled. "Not if you do it right." She laughed, which made me smile even more.

We reached my house sooner or later. I walked to the fridge and got out the ohagi and put it on the coffee table. "Here ya go." I sat down and took one for myself. She took one and ate it really cute-like. I loved her so much. And she loved me too. There was a little cream from the cake that I got for her. "You have something...." Mizu blinked. "hn?" I thought this was a chance so...

I leaned over and liked/kissed it off her.

She looked in my eyes. "Um...Ryuuzaki....." I put my forehead to hers. There was silence for a moment, and then she moved her head up and kissed me. I felt weird down there again. I put my arms around her, and I kissed her back. Like how they do in the movies. I could smell the perfume, and it made me want to kiss her even more. Mizu hugged me back. Then she did something that made be feel even weirder down there....

She moved her leg up. I think....

She wanted to do what the people on my computer were doing......


	6. Chapter 6

Before I knew it, I was in my bed with my shirt off. Mizu was under me, with her skirt and shirt off. I had my arms supporting me (note: I'll show you what I mean later, no homo.) She unzipped my pants. She took a finger and pulled them down to my knees. She leaned up and kissed me. She pulled me down. Even just toughing her skin made me feel weird.

"L...I hear your heart...." I put my hand on her head and pet her hair, like she did me once. The thunder grumbled a few times, but then it stopped, and the only sound was rain and our breathing. She moved a little and kissed me. I held her in my arms and kissed her back.

My dream flashed across my vision.

I held her shoulders and flipped over and pinned her down. She looked up at me. "We're naked for a reason right?" She looked in my eyes. "Yeah..." She said. I moved open her legs and kissed her.

--------------

My dream was happening. I heard my name being moaned and shouted. I heard the headboard banging against the wall. The feeling down there made me do what I was doing harder, and faster. I think I was humping...I think. I don't know. shut my eyes tightly and threw my head back. Why did it feel so good?! I tried to contain myself. I did all the movements that made the girl in the video moan: Took it in fast, took it out slowly. She liked that one /I? think. I think she also like it when I did it fast.

I also did one other thing. "Turn over." I said. Mizu's eyes looked into mine. "Why...?" I looked at her. "Just turn over." She got up and lay on her front. "Now what...?" She said. I moved the bottom of her up. "Ah!" She said. "Just let me do this...." I held her hips and put my down there area in her again."L!" She shouted. I moved her back and forth, so that technically, she was humping me. I did it really fast. or something, cuz she started screaming, and moaning. She even said some stuff.......like

"Yes."

and,

"Faster, -gasp-, faster..."

I did it for a while longer.

We had down it for at least three to four hours by the time we were done. When we were finished, she lay next to me and ay her head on my chest, and touched it with her gentle hands. "I love you...." She said softly. I rubbed her back. "I love you too." I said.

We looked out the window, which covered an entire wall, but I guess I'm lucky, because if you're in my room, you can see the city, but the city can't see you. I loved that about my room, because when we would take breaks, we would just stare at the rain, as I held my angel in my arms. Watching the city become drenched in water. Mizu.

Her warm, naked body fell asleep in my arms. I held her tightly and looked out the window to watch the rain fall.

It was morning before too long. I felt Mizu jerk and that woke me up. She looked up at me, and in my eyes. She lay her head on my chest again. "I love you....." I smiled gently. "I love you too....." I hugged her tightly. "I love you so much..." She smiled. "L...

thank you for everything....."


	7. Chapter 7

It was late morning, before we both agreed we should head out for work. I slid on my clothes, and Mizu changed in the bathroom. Mizu took her cell phone out of her purse. "I have to call my sister and tell her I'm going to work now." She pressed a button or two and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Karen-chan. I'm gonna go to work, umm...food is in the fridge if you need it, and I'll see you later, call me if there are any problems. Love ya, bye."

She was speaking in French. I only understood a little, considering I was raised in England for so long, but hr accent was pretty strong. She turned to me, "You ready to go?" I nodded. "Yep."

we went to the bus stop, and we saw a girl about the same age as Mizu, running up to us. "Help me! Raito is---" She stopped talking and pulled out a razor from her jacket pocket. Mizu's eyes were blank with fear."What in god's name are you--?" She shouted. I was staring at her with my mouth open in awe. The girl put the razor nest to a vein on her neck. "What's happening to me...?!" She screamed in whispers. "What am I--" She pierced the razor into her vein and slashed it across her neck. I saw Mizu's eyes. They were blank. absolutely blank. "L....?" She said silently. We were both looking at the girl's body. "L...Kira....Kira.....KIRA DID THIS!!" She screamed. I looked at her. "Mizu-san!" She put her hands over her ears and started screaming. "KIRA!!! KIRA STOP IT!!!!" I took her hand and I pulled her. "MIZU-SAN!" Some people were watching when this all happened. "SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!" I shouted. "TELL THEM WHAT HAPPENED! PLEASE! HURRY! SHE'S DEAD!" I pulled Mizu's hand and we ran.

We ran to the building.

I opened the door and we ran. We ran to the top floor.

I slammed the door behind us. "Kira did it.....Kira did it again! I saw it happen right in front of me! A girl took out a razor blade, and slit her throat!" Everyone stood up. "What?!" Light even stood up. That lying bastard. Someone came and took the trembling Mizu to sit down. She had to take off her jacked because it had blood on it.

I sat at the monitors. "Everyone. We have a lot of work to do today."

I looked up at the monitors. "Someone call the city police, and inform them of the mishap that happened earlier." I said. I looked over to Mizu. She was sitting down on the couch, shaking a little bit. "Mizu....are you okay?" I think she heard the concern in my voice. Her head "I'm fine..." She said. It started to rain again. Mizu twitched. I looked at her again. I thought of last night. I looked down. "Everyone. I think I know who Kira would be." Everyone stepped forward. Even Light. "Someone......who hates his own life...I have lost the battle.....

But I'm not gonna lose the war...."

Mizu looked up at me. "Ryuuzaki-kun..." I looked at Light. "What do you think?" Light smiled at me. "I think you've got the right guy."

I looked at everyone. I stirred my tea. "Everyone. Kira is--" I felt a pain in my chest. I dropped my spoon. "KH!" Mizu shot up. "Ryuuzaki-kun!" I couldn't look at her. I didn't want her to notice the pain on my face.

But I saw her's.

I fell over.

I was on the cold floor before I knew it. Light ran up to me. He held me, as if he cared. "RYUUZAKI!!!" I knew he was lying. "RYUUZAKI-KUN!" I heard Mizu scream. My heart was slowly beating. I looked at Lights face. He was EFFING SMILING. DAMN IT!!! "RYUUZAKI!" He shouted again. I looked over to Mizu. She was about to cry. "Gomenasai." I read her lips.

She was saying "Gomenasai."

Light smiled even more, as I closed my eyes. "Gomenasai." I said. "RYUUZAKI!!!!!!!" I That was the last thing I heard.....It was Mizu....

Her voice...my angel's voice was the last thing I heard.

Mizu ran over to L. "Ryuuzaki-kun....?" She shook L's body. "H.....hey...W...wake up....R...Ryuuzaki....?" Mizu's eyes filled from sadness to rage. "Kira....." She turned to Light. "KIRA!!!" She stood up. "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?!?!" Light looked confused. "W...What?" Mizu grabbed the color of Lights shirt. "YOU MURDERER! YOU MUR DER UER!!!!" She tried to say those words in between sobs. "You're Kira....." She shook him less. "You're Kiiiira..." Mizu fell to the floor, letting go of Light's shirt collar. "I hate you...I hate you Kira...."

--------------It was a few weeks before the funeral for L happened.

Mizu stood looking at L's grave in the rain. She touched her stomach. "Say hi to your daddy......" She shut her eyes and started to cry. "Say hi...."


End file.
